Peace Between Humans & Mutants: Priceless
by mattb3671
Summary: The 2nd season to 'X-Man is Australian for Mutant! AU, Spidey & Family, Kingpin, hero cameos, and old & new pairings galore! OCRahne! ForgeRogue! Organ! Kurtty! Some chappies are lemony fresh! Take a look! THANKS! Read & Review!
1. ChChChChChanges

_**Howdy. This story takes place in my AU, same timeline as X-Man is Australian for Mutant. It begins right in between Chap. 29 & Chap.30; Wolverine checked on the Brotherhood in NYC on a Friday night, this story begins on the Monday before. Get it? I hope so. **_

_**It's the 'second season' to X-Man is Australian for Mutant. The title needed to change, as the story is changing tone a bit in the future chapters. Chapter 31 will be it for that storyline. This new title will be my 'main' story. I hope ya dig it. THANKS! to everyone who reviewed & enjoyed my 'first season'. Those messages scattered throughout my inbox can make a morning go by easy… (thanks).**_

_Okay, well, THANKS! …please enjoy Chapter One of:_

_**Peace Between Humans & Mutants: Priceless…**_  


_**Chapter 1 – Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes…**_

_**The Institute, lunchtime, Monday **_

Logan waited on the bench outside the library. Ororo taught Clarice and Scout general courses in the morning, sometimes the afternoon, until the two girls were ready for school, or for whichever path they should take.

Two mutant girls came walking out of the library.

"Hello Logan, my brother. What is up?" Scout asked.

"Nuttin' much, Scout, just waitin' on Ms. Munroe." smiled Logan.

"She teaches us in the morning. We are stopping now to eat lunch. Are you hungry? You could partake of a lunch with us." said Scout.

'I gotta hide her CD's of Hank explaining social customs…she's startin' to sound like'm…' mused Logan, a smile twitching.

"I'm going to make omelets," smiled Clarice, "I don't know how to cook much more. Papp- uh,Mr. O'Bryanson showed me how."

"Sounds good, girls, but I need to see Ororo." replied Logan. "Oh, and any classes you were goin' to have before three, are cancelled."

"Why?" Scout asked, looking disappointed. "I like classes with Ms. Munroe."

"…ah, no reason, just a break…" Logan stammered, "Hey, Forge & Mally will be here soon, maybe you girls could hang around wit them." he said, trying to change the topic.

"No, they'll be working…we see them at lunch, but Dr. McCoy keeps them busy in the afternoon." voiced Clarice.

"You are changing the subject, Logan. Why?" Scout innocently asked. Sometimes she quickly picked out speech pattern discrepancies without trying.

"Because, my dear, _your brother_ has to take me out to lunch and he does not want to admit it…" Ororo said, joining them from inside the library. She wore a contrary smile on her pretty face, eyes looking at Logan.

Logan just shut his eyes tight. "Nice 'Ro, now it will be all over the Institute tonight. By tomorrow, you'll be having my three-headed love child…" he moaned.

"Why don't you want to take Ms. Munroe to lunch, Mr. Logan?" Clarice asked.

"Yes, and why will your offspring have three heads?" Scout wondered.

"ARGrrr! I _do_ want to take 'Ro to lunch, and my _kids_ will not have three – sheesh, forget it…" he spat, getting flustered, "…just go have yer lunch. Go on, get outta here!" he grumbled.

"Logan, I think you would feel less hostile after a hug." Scout said, nodding. "Would you like for me to go get Dr. McCoy? His hugs seem to work best for me; maybe they also will help you feel better."

Logan just stood, took a laughing Ororo's hand, and stalked off towards the motor pool, leaving a confused Scout and a giggling Clarice behind.

"What did I say?" Scout mused, "Dr. McCoy _is_ a good hug provider…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Forge came flying in the front door of the Institute…literally. Mally came hopping after him.

"I'll get you back, Forgie, yer gonna regret that, you butt-head!" cried Mally, vaulting over to Forge. He proceeded to jump on Forge, and the two wrestled around on the floor.

"Gentlemen?" a lofty voice inquired.

The duo stopped fighting, sitting up clumsily.

"Oh, hiya Professor. How are ya today?" Mally asked, sheepish grin in place.

"Fine, Mallory. Why are you boys fighting?" smiled Xavier.

"Its his doin' Proffessor! He messed with my 'ducer…" Mally grumbled, eyeballing Forge, "…dirty buggar!" He stuck his tongue out.

Forge smiled. "Aw, Mal, it wasn't that bad…"

Mally closed his eyes, grimacing.

"Right, an yer not the one with _Pippy Longstocking pig tails_ sticking out from unda ya helmut the whole ride home from school!" Mally moaned.

The Professor grinned. "Count your blessings, Mallory. I once made a schoolmate believe he had six fingers on both hands for a whole day. That boy never made light of my premature baldness again, I assure you."

Mally and Forge looked at each other, then back to the Professor, and burst out laughing.

"Yes, boys, I'm _only human_, after all…" said Xavier, smiling.

"Too right, Professor. How 'bout teachin' me some nifty tricks like that?" chortled Mally.

"No Professor, you can't, my life would never be the same!" Forge cried, laughing.

The Professor smirked. "Be that as it may; Mallory, I wonder if I couldn't have a minute of your time?"

"uh-ohhh, Mally, what'd you do this time, you hairy goon?" teased Forge.

Mally stood up, frowning. "What's up Professor? _Did_ I do sumthin'?" he asked.

"Not what you did, Mallory…" said Xavier, "but what you may be able to do. Step into my office please." He wheeled into the office.

"I'm still gonna get ya, robot…" Mally whispered to Forge, stepping into the office and taking a seat.

The Professor closed the office door automatically from a button on his chair.

"It would be nice, Mallory," sighed Xavier, "if, like Ms. Grey, I sometimes had telekinesis to go with my telepathy……How have you been feeling lately Mallory?"

"Fine, I guess. A little sore, sometimes, from Mr. Logan's sessions, but nothin' to bad. Why do ya ask Professor?"

"Mallory, since you and your father came to live with us here at the Institute, I have noticed something… peculiar about your father and yourself. Do you mind…if I take a look…into your mind? Like I did when you first arrived."

"Crikey, ah, no, I guess not. What are ya lookin' for Professor? It's not dangerous or anything, is it?" Mally started to look alarmed.

"No, if it is what I presume, it's not really a _danger_ at all." Xavier paused. "Mally, I'm going to put you into a meditative state…you'll be alert and aware; aware of everything going on around you. Tell me Mallory, have you ever heard of an empath? Or of empathy?"

"Ummm, no, not really. It's somethin' to do with yer feelings ,right?" Mally answered.

"Yes, that's right Mallory. Moreover, empathy has two meanings. The first states _a being can identify another being or objects situation, feelings, and motives."_

Xavier rolled around to Mally. "The second states _the attribution of one's own feelings to an object or being_."

"Huh?" Mally skrinched up his nose, whiskers twitching. "Can you say that again in dummy speak for me Professor?"

Xavier smiled. "Let's say a man was happy, and he wanted everyone else to feel happy also. He would simply project his feeling out to others, and they would be happy. Kind of like if I planted a suggestion in your mind, and you followed it…just, not telepathy, not thought; but rather emotion, as in 'em'-pathy."

"Right. Me Pappy would say a guy like that could 'bring the pub up a notch'. Mally agreed.

"Exactly," affirmed the Professor, "or, unchecked; throw fear into all around him. Or anger. Greed. Sadness. Any number of emotions."

Mally paused, thinking. "Right. That would be not too rippa. What's really up, Professor? Please tell me…"

Xavier smiled, controlled. "Mally, I think you may have the power to do what we speak of. But, I have a… feeling, per say, that you can turn it on and off,…and…Mallory; it's not a mutant power. I don't know what it is…if 'it' is."

Mally looked confused.

"May I take a look?" Xavier asked.

"I guess…" Mally intoned, "…but this is an awful lot ta throw at mate on a Monday afternoon, Professor…"

Xavier wheeled behind Mally's head. "I am sorry, Mallory. I believe this is something we need to check into."

The Professor arched his fingers around Mally's head.

"If you say so… I trust you Professor…" Mally said.

A rush of: (XAVIER / TRUST / WONDER) washed over the Professors physic network as he entered Mally's mind.

'g_ood tidings_…' thought the Professor.

'_hello professor, is that you…?' _wondered Mally.

'_yes, mallory, i'm pulling you into a medative state now…' _answered the Professor.

'_i don't feel anything different professor, where are we?'_ panicked Mally.

'_right here, Mallory, in you. inside your mind…' _assured the Professor

Suddenly Mally's perception expanded. It felt like his senses were all on the 'high' setting; sight, sounds, smells, touch, all amped up to near full.

'_whoa!… this is incredible, professor! its almost too much…' _Mally thought, sensing new things around him. _'i never knew so much was going on around us…' _

'_yes, everything in motion…this is very close to the way logan's senses are everyday.' _replied the Professor.

'_crikey, i dunno if i could deal with this all the time…'_ wondered Mally.

Xavier began. _'mallory, lets begin looking. try this for me: search out, and try to ascertain how i am feeling right now…'_

'_search out? …what do you mean, professor?' _asked Mally.

'_just concentrate; try to get a feel for my emotions… just do what comes naturally, Mallory, i cannot tell you how to do it…' _Xavier responded.

Mally concentrated, 'searching'. Looking for the Professor. A minute or two passed by.

'..._nothing professor. i have no idea how to do this. maybe I can't do it…' _Mally thought.

'_that's a possibility, mallory. perhaps another route…I want to think of a recent emotion you have had, a strong one…try to make me feel what you felt…' _asked Xavier.

Mally thought about it. What emotion had he gone thru recently that he knew was a 'strong' one…?

* * *

_**flashback: nyc, central park**_

_"Ya know what was funny, silly rabbit?" Rahne said to him. "The way Mr. Parker introduced me as your girlfriend to Father Bryson. I mean, is it that noticeable?"_

_"I don't know..." Mally puzzled. "Maybe it was the adoring way you look at me, dingo." He joked, taking her face in his hands, leaning down to her. "Who's yer daddy?"_

_Mally wanted to kiss her, badly. But he still wasn't sure…_

_"Who's ya Mama?" Rahne asked Mally, pulling him down and planting a big kiss on his lips. At first he was surprised, then he kissed her back, pulling her closer._

_

* * *

_Mally's senses suddenly changed back to 'normal'. He turned around to look at the Professor. Xavier sat motionless, eyes closed, a broad smile across his face. 

"Professor? You in there…? You ok?" Mally asked, tapping the man on his shoulder.

"Yes! Mallory! I feel… great!" Xavier smiled, opening his eyes. "I feel …perfect, actually, like everything is wonderful. I assume you were thinking of a 'good' memory? A 'good' emotion?"

"Yessir, first time I ever – uh, well, when me and Rahne walked in Central Park, the day we went to church with the Parkers." Mally stated.

"Amazing…" breathed the Professor.

"So you 'felt' what I 'felt'? How? How did I do that?" Mally asked, perplexed.

"I… don't know, Mallory. I detected no odd mind waves at all. It didn't seem to originate in you mind even. Curious…" He looked at Mally. "Try it again, Mallory, without me 'in your head', as it were."

Mally nodded. He concentrated, calling up the same memory, the same feelings. Concentrated on the feeling getting over to the Professor.

"I could concentrate better if I wasn't so hungry…" he thought.

After about a minute, Mally opened one eye. "Anything, Professor?"

Xavier sat there with a slight frown on his face. "What should I have felt, Mallory?"

"Same as before…" Mally said "...nothing? Sorry Professor…"

"Mallory… are you… hungry?" the Professor asked.

"Yea, starving, Professor. I havn't have anything to eat since my bowl of Cheerios this morning. Why?

The Professor smiled. He had felt it; it had been much, much weaker, but it had been there. Hunger.

"Let's go get some lunch, Mallory…"

_**Bayville Downtown, around 1 o'clock**_

Logan felt _ridiculous_ in the jacket and tie he had 'borrowed' from Hank. But, a bet was a bet, so he was driving to the new French restaurant in town. Ororo sat beside him in the Hummer.

She noticed Logan sliding a finger up in-between the collar of his shirt and his neck, trying to find some space.

'He looks _ridiculous_ in a tie…' Ororo thought, '…uncomfortable too. Poor man…' she tittered to herself.

"What's s'funny?" Logan grunted.

"Oh, just thinking of the girls, earlier in the library." Ororo replied.

"Oh yeah. Right. _Funny_." Logan growled as he pulled into an empty spot in the municipal parking lot. Ororo grabbed the door handle as he shut off the car.

"Wait." Logan said, grabbing her other arm. He got out, and walked around the front of the truck, stopping at her door.

'He's going to _open the door for me_…' mused Ororo.

Logan opened the door, then stuck out his hand to help her out of the big truck. Ororo didn't need help, but she took his hand anyway.

"Thank you, Logan…" she said, smiling.

"Sure. You ready to eat?" he mumbled back, fingers back to his neck to stretch his collar again.

Ororo just looked at him.

"What 'Ro? What are ya lookin' at?" Logan wondered, arching an eyebrow.

She reached up to the knot of his tie, and began to undo it.

"Hey! It took me fifteen minutes to tie that…" Logan protested.

"Funny…" she replied, pulling the tie off and undoing the top button on his shirt, "it only took me a minute to take it off." She smirked.

"Why did ya do that? I thought we were goin' to this frenchie place? They won't let me in without one…"

"Logan, you looked… odd in a tie. Uncomfortable also." She smiled.

"They itch." Logan stated. "But rules are rules, right?" he said, throwing the tie back around his neck.

Ororo looked down the main street of downtown Bayville. There was a Japanese steakhouse about a block down.

"Logan, I have changed my mind. Let's do Japanese for lunch, ok?" she asked, grinning.

Logan looked at her, and smiled. "Now yer talkin' 'Ro…" He took off the jacket, and threw it back in the truck. Sticking out his arm, he nodded to Ororo.

"Ready, lady?"

She placed her arm in his, and they began walking to the steakhouse.

"Hey, wait a minute, you don't eat meat 'Ro. Why did you pick a steakhouse?" Logan asked.

"I don't eat land animals, but I do like fish every so often. And, it's a 'japanese' steakhouse, Logan. They will have plenty of veggies to choose from." She answered. "But it was nice of you to think of that."

"Yeah, sure. I didn't want you to be hungry. You won the bet at darts after all."

"That I did Logan… is that the only reason we are going to lunch today?" Ororo asked, a slight edge of wonder in her voice.

Logan smirked, looking at her. "No, I guess it ain't…" he started, "but it is a damn good excuse, eh?"

_**The Institute, Kitchen, around 2:45**_

"Fascinating, Xavier. However, not a thing out of the ordinary in Mallory's medical charts. Aside from his mutation, his body and mind are typical for a seventeen year old human male."

Dr. McCoy had been in the kitchen eating with Forge when Mally and the Professor came in the kitchen. A dozen sandwiches later, the four were going over the new discovery.

"He has a good point though…" Forge recollected, "come to think of it, my mood has 'changed' numerous times in your company, Mal. I just never thought about it before. It's pretty cool, actually."

"Yeah, but I don't know how it works. When I tried to send the Professor my 'good feeling' earlier, all I did was make him feel hungry. I don't have any control over it…I don't even know when I'm doing it." complained Mally. "And now, **_not only_** am I a mutant, but I'm somthin' else too. You don't think it will go haywire one day, do ya Professor?"

"I don't know… but the evidence says no. There is no way to gauge how long you have been able to do this, Mallory. You've had no problems in the past, so I pray the future will be the same." said Xavier.

"Right. Me too…oh _crap_!" Mally squeezed his eyes shut, wincing.

"What's wrong young man?" Henry asked, a bit alarmed.

"I just had a thought…" Mally moaned, "what if I was 'projecting' on Rahne…uh, the other night." He looked at the Professor. "What if I've been 'projecting' on her all along? Crikey…"

"No, her interest in you is…real, I am almost positive." The Professor said. "We can't assume that you can even do 'it' for malicious purposes. Like you said, you have no control."

"Yeah… but… yer not completely positive." Mally stated. "Crikey, first I turn into a mutant kanga-man, and sorta 'swear off' girls. Then, I find a pixie who I think likes _me_ for _me._ Now, the whole thing could be a bunch of crap 'cause of what me noggin can do." Mally frowned, exasperated. "I _luvvvv_ being a teenager!"

"No, son, don't think that way…" Henry said. "You can't control how the young lady feels……" He stopped as soon as he realized what he had said. Mally's frown deepened.

"Mallory, I know you feel…" Henry started again, "and _you_ had nothing to do with it. Until the Professor and I can do some further testing, do not dwell in the pools of negativity; you are always such a positive lad, do not change beforehand, for the results are not in as of yet."

"He's right Mally, besides," Forge grinned, "I think Rahne likes you alright. And she doesn't seem any different since before you came, so do like Doc says. Don't assume the worst."

"Yeah, you guys are right… but it is somethin' I'm gonna have ta talk about with her. It's only fair…"

Xavier watched as the three men at the table talked.

'He doesn't seem to be affecting them now; in fact, Henry and Forge are remaining positive in emotion while Mallory is negative right now…Perhaps I should have a talk with his father soon…I have to get to the bottom of this…'

_**The Institue, Motor Pool**_

Logan and Ororo had just pulled into the garage. They had a great lunch at the steak house, talking about the kids, getting to know each other a little better. They had been thru a lot since coming to the Institute, since becoming 'X-Men'. Yet they remained 'acquaintances' and 'co-workers' all that time. This was a new type of friendship.

Currently, Ororo was telling a story. "…so, then he starts leaving these little ice flowers all around in my garden… as if I would not guess which child would be leaving ice flowers!" she laughed.

Logan smiled. "That lil ice cube. He really had a crush on you?

Yes, but really just puppy love. I had told him how beautiful he looks when he took his ice form… he just misunderstood, like boys tend to do at his age. I had a talk with him, and he is 'over it'. Thank the goddess…"

Logan got out of the car, and went to get her door. Once again, he helped her out.

"Thank you Logan…you know that's not really necessary, don't you?" stated Ororo.

"Yeah. I know. Somebody once told me a guy should open the door for a lady. Musta been somebody important to me, cause I still do it." He replied. "You don't mind, do ya?"

"Not at all. But, I do believe gallantry should be rewarded." With that, she reached out and gave him a hug, complete with a little peck on the cheek. "Thank you for lunch Logan. I had a wonderful time." She smiled.

"My pleasure…maybe we could do it again sometime…?" he asked, rather quietly.

"I would like that very much Logan. Another… date would be nice."

_**Institute, Kurt's Room, Monday evening**_

There was a knock at Kurt's bedroom door. He turned in his desk chair.

"Ja? Who iz it?" he said absent-mindedly. He was finishing his Algebra 2 homework. He didn't mind math; everything had a place in an equation. And everything always worked to a solution. He just didn't always know the answer.

"Hey mate, am I botherin' you?" Mally stuck his head in the door.

Kurt sighed. "I don't guess so…vhat do you need?"

"Right, well…ah, can I come in?"

Kurt put down his notebook, smiling.

"Come, sit before the wise council of Kurt…" he sing-songed.

Mally smiled, almost obligatorily, stepping in.

"Too right. Kurt, I gotta ask you some questions…I got some news today, and it's makin' me think a lot…"

Kurt sensed the change in tone. "Sure, Mal, vhat's up?"

Mally told him about the events of earlier in the day. Then he posed a question.

"Kurt, you been…I mean… '_around people'_ longer than I have. Do you ever get used to it?" Mally blurted out.

"Used to it? Ja, you get 'used' to it, but it never stops hurting, I'm afraid." Kurt assumed Mally was referring to their…different look.

"No, not that… I don't worry so much about that side of the coin. It's the flip side." Mally mused. "Are the only people who are ever gonna to accept us be mutants too? And then, only _sometimes_? And why do the… '**_normals_**' even accept us? I mean, they aren't really any _different_ than regular humans."

Kurt felt a pang in his heart. He knew the feeling Mally described. It was the same feeling that caused him to be a jester to cover insecurities of acceptance. He had felt this since coming to the Institute also. It had happened in his past as well.

"Ja. I know vhat you are saying. I still startle Jubes sometimes, in the hallvays. She tries to hide it, but it iz there." Kurt stated. "But there iz no one to blame. Ve are 'different'. Zhey are not."

Mally sighed. "Yeah, I know… but it's constant… here abouts lately I think about the 'difference' now, almost everyday…ever since…what happened with Rahne. And now this new emotions thingy…"

"…do you vant to talk about…what happened between you two?" Kurt wondered.

"Nah, not really. Don't wanna 'kiss and tell' ya know…" Mally bashfully smiled, "…it's just, well, I _know_ why I find Rahne attractive; she's _gorgeous_,_ right,_ but what does she see in me? Crikey, I got friggin' _whiskers _Kurt!"

Kurt smiled. "And I have a tail. So? Oh, and by the vay, Katzchen thinks that I am '_cuter_' than you, my friend. She told me the other day."

Mally laughed. "I _knew_ Kitty was hittin' the pipe. But what's that got to do with what I'm talkin' about, mate? What if I _made_ Rahne like me?"

"Mally, look at it this way. Katzchen was petrified by me whenshe first got here. Now, she tinks that _I _am _cuter_ than _you_!"

Kurt pointed to the dressing mirror in the corner. It's reflection showed the two boys sitting down.

"Ja, _LOOK_ at us!" Kurt reached out and grabbed Mally, pulling him up to stand side by side.

Mally took a look, a _real _look.

One furry, red, gawky, tall teen, with nappy dreads, giant feet, and gray-red whiskers, almost forming a mustache and goatee. Almost. Weird gray eyes, too.

One furry, blue, skinny teen, with dark indigo hair, weird feet and hands, and yellow-gold eyes. Fangs. And a tail.

Two human boys; nothing _human_ about them.

"I don't get ya, Kurt…" said Mally, "Same old us as always."

"Ja, it is us! The elf-demon and the kanga-man! Red and Blue! And," Kurt exclaimed, "a perfectly beautiful, '_normal'_ girl like Katzchen tinks one of us is 'cuter' than the other! Don't you get it Mally? Katzchen was frightened of me! Just months ago! Now that she knows who I am, and since she has fallen for my considerable charms,-"

Mally rolled his eyes.

" –and she thinks I am 'cute'! '_Cuter_', actually!" he giggled.

Kurt pointed again at the mirror. "Look, we are not 'cute' Mally……_or are we?_"

Kurt ran his hand thru his hair. "Nothing ve can do about it meine fruend. It's not our decision. And, people change. They may tink one way today, zen change tomorrow. Ve may change tomorrow, the sun may turn green, the sky may fall, but there is nothing you or I can do about it."

Mally looked again to the mirror. Kurt was smiling wide, his tail tip floating behind his shoulder. You could see all of Kurt's teeth, the fangs displayed well. His eyes were glowing.

Mally realized that Kurt's appearance should scare him, but it didn't. It was just Kurt.

Kurt spoke. "Mally, try to have faith in those people that accept us, no questions asked," he stated, "but try to have _more_ faithfor those that can't."

Mally understood what Kurt said. "Yeah. I see. Like the Brotherhood kids; first time they saw me, I had my 'ducer on. I looked 'normal', but they still didn't like me."

"Right! Maybe one day, the Brotherhood vill change their minds about us…" Kurt smiled, "…although I vould not hold your breath."

_**the end**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Legend of Pappy**_


	2. The Legend of Pappy

**Hello friends! Gonna try and shed some light on good ole Pappy's background. This was a fun chappie for me, I got to do a little historical research. Some of the people/items in this chappie are real, though not like this. Thanks for the R&R's on the 1st chappie. Hope ya'll enjoy! THANKS!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 -The Legend of Pappy**_

_**The Institute, Tuesday night**_

Seven mutants and one old man sat in the rec room watching a documentary on the hunting habits of the wolf pack. The show was extremely graphic, yet educational. Predatory animals hunt. It's not pretty.

Xavier sat in his chair at one end of the sofa. Mally had stretched out his long frame over most of the sofa, leaving just enough room for Bobby to sit in the other end. Rahne was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa by Mally's head. Pappy sat in the easy chair beside Bobby's end of the couch. Jamie and Freddie were lying on their stomachs in front of the TV. Logan was actually outside on the front patio. He could see and hear the big TV just fine from out there, and he could enjoy a stogie without 'stinking up the rec room' as Rahne put in.

The wolf pack had just taken down an elk by brutally injuring it repeatedly. Everyone was watching intently.

"…can you do that, Rahne?" Freddie asked, dark wonder in his voice .

"I guess so. I don't think I would like it though. Even if I was _really_ inta me wolf form, its still…too gross."

"Scarey…" Jamie mumbled.

"No worries; you all are me 'pack'. I won't hurt ya." Rahne smiled.

"Promises, promises…" Mally kidded, getting a whack from Rahne.

"I still think you should come to the park with me. You're the best Frisbee catching dog ever!" Bobby stated.

She rolled her eyes. "I am not gonna help ya pick up chicks by being ya 'dog', ya daft _poop_sicle. Forget it."

They watched the wolf pack tear elk flesh off the bone.

'_angus'_

Pappy's head shot up, eyes wide. He looked to the Professor. Xavier was looking at him, an apologetic smile on his face.

'_maggie's ghost, guhv, you can give a body the frights doin' that.'_

'_i am sorry angus. i need your assistance.'_

'_whats wrong with ye, professor?'_ Pappy wondered, his face getting concerned.

'_nothings wrong, per say. my chair battery is apparently dead, and I have to… go to my office. i cannot unlock the brake without power. i did not want to …bother… the children, and logan is enjoying a cigar. can you help?' _asked Xavier.

'_right. At our age, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go…' _thought Pappy. '_stand by, guhv.'_

Pappy got up and headed to the rec room door. As he passed Xavier, he paused.

"Goin' for a cuppa tea, Guhv, care ta join me?" smiled Pappy.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, Angus." the Professor quipped, playing along.

"Right then, and we're off…" Pappy said, unlocking the wheelchair brake, grabbing the handles, and zipping the Professor out of the room.

"Get me a apple juice, Pappy…" Mally called as they walked out.

"Get yer own apple juice, ya lazy moptop…I ain't yer serving boy!" croked Pappy, as he pushed Xavier towards his office.

"Good thinking Angus…" said Xavier.

"Jest doin' me part for our types, Guhv. Us seniors have ta stick together, eh?" Pappy stated, rolling the Professor into his office, to the bathroom door.

"I won't be a second; and thanks again, my friend." Xavier said, shutting the bathroom door.

Pappy looked around the office. He walked over to the bookcase, noting the medical journals, text books, and educational materials. There was also a collection of fiction, he noticed.

After a few minutes, Xavier rolled out of the bathroom. "Thanks again, Angus." He said, relief evident in his voice. "I was able to 'quick charge' my chair also."

"Not a problem, Guhv. Good reads ya got here; Treasure Island was a childhood favorite of me own…" Pappy replied. "Now, how about that cuppa tea, Professor?"

Xavier thought the situation over. _'…it's perfect timing…_'

"Well, perhaps tea is not…" he stopped. "Let me ask you, Angus, do you enjoy a good cognac?" Xavier inquired.

"Had a snifter or two in me days…what did ye have in mind?" smiled Angus.

"Well… this info is on a 'need to know' basis, of course." began Xavier.

Angus nodded. "Of course, Professor. Just betwixt us 'grown folks' as it were."

"Yes…" commented Xavier. "I happen to have a very nice bottle of Hennessy XO 1870. Care to join me?"

Xavier rolled over to a panel in the wall beside his office bathroom door. Pressing a 'button' on the panel, it slid upwards into the ceiling, revealing a small bar.

"That's a dandy, Guhv!" Angus stated, walking over to join Xavier. "Looks like ye got all ye need here, after a day of dealing with children that can 'blow' things up at will. Very dandy, indeed!"

"Yes, well, it's mostly just for visitors, of course…" stated Xavier.

"_Of course_…" smirked Angus.

"…but on occasion, I do enjoy a nightcap." he smiled. He poured two snifters of the amber liquid, handing one to Angus. The Professor also grabbed a bag of pretzels (a 'weakness' of his), and they moved over to the small office couch, where Angus took a seat.

"Mmm, oh ya, that warms yer bones…" Angus smiled, taking a taste. "Reminds me of the times back in the Big One when me and some lucky lads would 'find' a crate of some concoction. 'Warm' nights, indeed."

"How long were you in the service, Angus?" Xavier asked.

"Wellll, let me see… I joined up around 1941, right soon as I came of age. Twas the thing to do back then, with the war and all. R.A.F., Scots Brigade. Rose to corporal before I was twenty, mostly due to my good eyes with a gun, and me ability to muster the lads together…"

'…interesting…_muster the lads together…_' thought Xavier.

"Left the R.A.F. for the merchant marines around 1952." Angus continued. "Made it all the way ta Flight Sergeant, I did!"

Angus smiled, thinking back.

"Called me 'Gus' back then, or sometimes 'Angie'. That war was the living hell, but I wouldn't trade those days fer anything…"

"You have a _natural_ way with people, Angus. I'm sure you did well in the service… I see the same _gift_ in Mallory. Fine lad."

"Aye…" said Angus, eyeing Xavier. "The boy has me _natural gift_ as well…"

"Angus, I found something in Mallory yesterday." Xavier started. "A power, a talent, a… natural gift."

Angus shifted in his seat.

Xavier continued. "You son is an 'empath'. Do you know what an empath is, Angus?"

"Aye, Xavier, I be knowin'" Angus deadpanned. "Maybe it's a mutant thingy, eh Xavier?"

"No, curiously, Dr. McCoy and I could not link it to the mutant gene. Seems to originate from somewhere else…" Xavier answered, arching an eyebrow.

"And ye be wantin' ta know _if I know_ anything about it, right?" Angus asked pointedly.

"Angus, I understand if the past is something you would rather not discuss," Xavier said, "but your son has a talent I don't completely understand. I'm almost positive it does not represent a danger to my Institute, however…"

"How_ever_, ye be wantin' to know… _for sure_. Not as I can blame ya, Xavier. You do have some responsibility here." Angus stated, sighing. "So, the time has come to tell me story; well, get me boy in here, Xavier. He's old enough ta be hearin' the truth now. Best ta call in Wolvie, too. Logan's a good sort, he can hear as well…" Angus walked back over to the wall bar, and helped himself some more cognac, while Xavier mentally summoned Mally and Logan.

* * *

"Hey Chuck, what's up?" Logan wondered, walking in with Mally in tow. 

"Yeah, Pappy, what are you two talkin' about?" Mally nervously asked.

"Gentlemen, please, take a seat." Xavier smiled. "Mr. O'Bryanson has a… tale to tell…"

Angus took a deep breath. "This has to do some wit you Mallory, so pay good attention, cause I'm only tellin' this once, got that my boy?"

Mally nodded, munching on some pretzels from Professor Xavier.

"Tellin' what?" Logan asked, frowning.

"Quiet, ye hairy buggar. Listen now…" Angus yipped.

"Have ye ever heard of the 'Stone of Destiny'?" Angus looked to Mally, Logan, then Xavier.

"Yes, I believe it was a large crystal believed to be used as a 'paperweight' by Jacob in biblical times." Xavier answered. "It was brought to Scotland somewhere in the ninth or tenth century."

"Right you are, in the ninth century, to be sure." Angus nodded. "It was used somehows in the crowning ceremonies of Scottish kings until King John V, in 1292. God rest his soul." Angus made the sign of the cross as he said this. "The ceremony with the crystal is supposed to guarantee the King a long and just reign in the Lords name."

Angus started again. "In 1296, King Edward of England _'brought' _the Stone from Edinburgh Castle in Scotland to Westminster Abbey, where it would stay for seven hundred years, used by English Kings.

In 1939, on December 25th, a group of Scottish Nationalists _'removed'_ the stone from the Abbey, bringing it back to Scotland, where it stayed for four months, before it was returned." Angus said. "Or least, something was returned…"

"They put a fake one back in its place, dint they Pappy!" Mally exclaimed, excited.

"I _can't say_ as to whether they _did or dint_, I wasn't but a lad near your age then Mally" Angus replied cryptically.

"I have read about the rumors that the Stone was never properly returned after it was _'removed'_. Were you one of the 'Scottish Nationalists' Angus?" asked Xavier.

"Nope. But… me cousin Jon was. Jonathan Patrick O'Bryanson. Dint deserve the name…"

Angus turned to a surprised Mally.

"You never knew him, lad, he… passed before your time. Good thing too, as I wouldn't want ye followin' in his footsteps." grunted Angus.

"Not a nice fellow, eh bub?" Logan commented.

"Not so much a 'bad' man, Wolvie, just a man that lived in a 'gray' area. Neutral. Out fer himself, not a care fer others, unless he was ta gain from it. Selfish. Worse than 'bad', maybe." Angus returned.

"To this day, I don't think he was full blooded O'Bryanson. Coulda been adopted, or brought by gypsies, ya know."

Angus took a sip of his cognac.

"Bold liquid, Xavier, thank ye."

Xavier nodded. "Please, continue Angus. Quite a tale so far."

"To be sure, Xavier, more to come, aye, more to come…

* * *

_**1944**_

William Sesex-Nicol was a civilian scientist in East Lothian, Scotland. He discovered the process for depolarizing light. Depolarization of light was a useful discovery, but not in a military way, and that's what the army was looking for. Sesex-Nicol had been working the past two weeks to find some sort of 'useful' application for his discovery. Late that night, a knock came apon his lab door. He was alone, busy, and frustrated.

"Go away, I'm working!" he shouted.

His lab door had opened anyway. In walked Lt. Jon O'Bryanson, R.A.F., holding something wrapped in an ancient towel covered in Hebrew characters.

"What do you want, O'Bryanson? Can't you see I'm a busy man?" snapped Sesex-Nicol.

"I have something for you, William…" O'Bryanson stated.

"Well, what is it man, quickly now, show me and be off!" the doctor grumbled.

O'Bryanson put the bundle down on the lab table. "You're familiar, of course, with the Iceland Spar Crystals?"

"Yes..." hissed Sesex-Nicol. "They are the type of crystals I used in my depolarization process. The Iceland Spar splits the light beam into two polarized rays, with transverse electromagnetic waves vibrating in sequence. If another Iceland Spar ray was used, the second ray flipped, one of the polarized rays would dim, then cut off once it has run the sequence…" the scientist sarcastically explained.

"What if you used a crystal like this…" Jon said, unwrapping the bundle. Inside lay the Stone of Destiny, shining.

"I have never seen a crystal like this," whispered Sesex-Nicol, "Let me look at it under the scope…" The doctor moved to the spectroscope, placing the crystal in it viewer, twisting the focus dials.

"Yes, yessss…this will definitely bring forth a different effect…" mumbled the doctor, becoming enthralled.

A small grim grin crept onto Jon O"Bryanson's face.

* * *

**_2005_**

"Came about that info later, reading the doctors notes after…" Angus started, finishing the statement abruptly with a drink of liquor.

"Quite good, Xavier, might I have a glass more?"

Xavier nodded, so Angus got up to pour himself another. "I don't think the doctor was a bad man, just under pressure… we all were back then. My cousin, on the other hand…" Angus sat back down, grabbing some pretzels. Munching along, he began again…

* * *

_**1944**_

In an underground bunker at the base at East Lothian, a group of scientists and military personnel were conducting an experiment. Their leader was a civilian Scottish doctor named William Sesex-Nicol. The man had discovered the polarization of light a few years back. This new test was to determine if the new spar crystal he was using would produce any new effects within the light beam. Lt. Jon O'Bryanson was in the lab also, with the Vice-Marshall of the base, observing. Two uniformed soldiers were standing guard by the door.

"What do ye think this contraption will do, Corporal Gus?" asked a young man by the name of Steven MacFluer. A newbie.

"I can't even hedge a guess on this one, Stevie. We'll jest have ta wait an see." Came the baritone voice of a dashingly handsome red headed man, Corporal Angus O'Bryanson, R.A.F.

He looked off to the heavens. "Hopefully it'll end this godforsaken war, somehow…"

* * *

_**2005**_

The three listeners were staring at Angus O'Bryanson. Xavier had a hand up covering a grin, Logan had an eyebrow arched impossibly high. Mally just burst out laughing. "…'dashingly handsome…!" he giggled.

Mally stood up, taking a soldiers pose. "…end this godforsaken war, somehow…" he mocked. "Dear God, Pappy, what was that malarkey?"

"It's _**my**_ story, boy, and I'll tell it how I wants. Now get yer butt back in that chair and get ta shuttin' it!" steamed Pappy, embarrassed.

"Please, Angus, pay the boy no mind; continue…" Xavier asked, still smiling a bit.

"Alright then, but _no more_ interruptions…"

* * *

_**1944**_

Two Spar Crystal ray devices were set up, face to face, inside a protective clear shield. Generators in the corner were humming, an ominous overtone to the proceedings.

Sesex-Nicols placed the 'Stone of Destiny' in place in one of the rays. He checked all the calibrations, then shut the door to the shield.

"Increase power to 44,000; stabilize optical atmospheric pressure to minus thirty percent." He gave orders to his assistants. "Smythe, monitor and detect the atomic and subatomic particles. On my mark; three, two, one…"

All in the bunker watched as the two devices lit up, then shot their brilliant white rays out at each other. A small 'ball' of energy was forming at the spot where the rays met.

"Amazing…look how the depolarized atoms collect in the center…" Sesex-Nicol whispered, bent over a readout panel.

"Ratio of subatomic to atomic particles 3 to 1, William…" his assistant Smythe said, caution in his voice.

"Not yet, Smythe, let it run just a bit longer…" Sesex-Nicol breathed.

* * *

"Blimey, what is happening, Gus?" the young private asked. 

"Don't know, but it seems very powerful. Stay alert, Private." Angus returned.

* * *

"Feel the power, Vice-Marshall? Pulling from the very heavens!" stated Jon O'Bryanson, smiling wickedly. 

"Yes, Lieutenant, I feel it…I hope he has it under control…"

A rumble that sounded like broiling thunder rose up from the floor, increasing until it shook the room. The bunker ceiling began to glow, and dark 'clouds' started to form around the top of the room. The tennis ball sized 'center' of the two converging rays began to get bigger.

"I've got to get out of here!" shouted the Vice-Marshall of the base.

He dashed into a side room, followed by Jon O'Bryanson. From there, they could watch 'safely' behind a one-way mirror.

* * *

Light white pin beams of energy started to shoot out of the energy center, reaching about six feet in length. 

"Doctor, we must reduce the subatomic ratio! Its at 5 to 1 now!" screamed Smythe, frantic.

"NO! All is well! I can't fail…!" Sesex-Nicol yelled, his hand on the kill switch.

In an instant, the diameter of the energy center increased by two inches, like a barrel-chested man taking a deep breath. Just as quickly, a pin beam shot into each of the half dozen lab personnel, Sesex-Nicol, Angus, and the private, MacFluer.

They each felt a 'pulling' at their core, for what seemed like a split second. Not pain, exactly, but a feeling of loss none the less. Private MacFluer groaned, then passed out.

The pin beams were quickly vacuumed back into the energy center, making an earsplitting sucking noise, with an almost inaudible undertone of… what sounded like children laughing. Happy children.

"Good Lord, what was that, man?" Angus screamed at the doctor. "Shut down that power _NOW_!"

The doctor turned to Angus, a scared look on his face. "I _DID,_ almostfive seconds ago…"

((((!PHA-WHAAAAAMP!))))

A beam shot out from the energy center, directly at Angus. His body flew backwards, hitting the wall, as if he were shot by a cannon. He slumped down unconscious, mist rising of his chest.

The energy center had shrunk down to the size of a marble, hard, round, and black. It took on mass, as it had dropped from where it had been hovering onto the lab table. Sesex-Nicol reached for it, but it was so cold it 'burned' him. His assistant, Smythe, had run over to the fallen Angus.

"Doctor! Come here, this man is still alive…" he said, leaning over Angus.

Sesex-Nicol ran over.

Angus fluttered his eyelids. His eyes opened wide. Suddenly, he drew in a deep, quick breath, _never seeming to let it out_.

All the staff assumed the worst. Hands covered eyes, prayers were whispered. The doctor kneeled beside the man, closing his eyes.

"…I don't _feel _bad…" whispered a confused Smythe.

Sesex-Nicol looked to his assistant in horror. '...the man doesn't feel bad? A man just lost his life here…"

The doctor stopped a moment.

'_I don't_ _feel bad either_…' he thought, '_and I_ _s m e l l_…'

"Me grandmums eggy-bread…" Smythe mumbled.

"What?" the doctor whispered, looking at his assistant, wide eyed.

"My grandmums eggy-bread, with powdered sugar and syrup…I swear sir, I _can smell it_, right now…" Smythe answered, awestruck.

"I can smell me Da's pipe…" said the nearest assistant.

"The flowers outside the school house, right before summer break…" said another, faraway look in his eyes.

Sesex-Nicol took a deep breath himself.

"My Mothers night cream…" he said to himself.

Angus' body twitched, and he took in _another_ deep breath, letting this one out slowly, normally. His eyes squinted open.

"Doctor…where's Stevie…wh-whats going on…?" he wondered.

"I afraid you gave us quite the scare…do ya feel alright, man?" asked Sesex-Nicol.

"Yeah, I guess I do. What happened? All I remember is tellin' ye ta shut down the power…"

"I had shut it down. The… machine just kept on working. Some sort of malfunction, I suppose." replied the doctor.

"Well, as long as you're alright, Mr…" he looked at his nameplate, "…O'Bryanson, we may as well tidy up and go over the data… Smythe, have Mr. O'Bryanson checked out."

A lab tech walked over to Angus from the ray machines.

"Thought ya might want ta keep this, like a souvenir…" he said, dropping the little black marble, left over from the energy center, in his palm. It felt fine now.

"Right, thanks mate." Angus replied. "Maybe I better get that check-up now, Mr. Smythe…"

As the two men walked out the door to the upstairs, Lt. Jon O'Bryanson and the Vice-Marshall walked out of the observation room.

"What in blue-blazes went on in here?" the Vice-Marshall shouted.

The lab techs and Dr. Sesex-Nicol shared secret glances.

"Nothing, Sir, just some radiant static discharge. A light show, not much more, I'm…afraid." said the good Doctor.

* * *

_**2005**_

"Best I can tell is that none of 'em wanted to believe what happened; seeing me 'die', the smells, and the lack of remorse they felt. Smythe explained it all while he examined me." Angus stated. "Twas a simpler time back then. If they dint mention it, they wouldn't have to deny it either." Angus shrugged.

"Those things that they smelled, crikey, what was that?" Mally gushed.

"Seems as though they 'smelled' your Fathers 'last breath', as it were, seeping out of his body somehow. Is that how you see it, Angus?" Xavier suggested.

"Right. Good smells; eggy-bread, pipe tabaccy, a mothers scent; all good smells, maybe the 'best' smells ever, depending on the person. Nothing I had been thinking of at the time, for certain." answered Angus. "It turned out to be a part of what… I can do. You too son." He looked at Mally.

"I can make people _smell_ things too?" Mally wondered.

"Nah, I don't think so. I couldn't, save that once. But," Angus continued, "ye can make other feel things. All things, if'n yer the same as yer old man."

Mally gulped, nodding.

"Angus, can you explain…'what you do' further?" asked the Professor.

"Not the way you want me to Xavier." smiled Angus. "I'm not a man of science; never have been. I can show ya though, if ya want. I haven't really used it here in the states, save on a few of the kiddies when they came ta me with the world on their shoulders. Just ta buck 'em up a bit, no harm done."

"…show me, Angus…" Xavier whispered in wonderment.

"Ok, What did me boy have you feelin' yesterday?" Angus asked.

"Well, for lack of a better description, 'fulfillment', and in a lesser sense, hunger." replied Xavier.

"Oh right, that's a good one lad!" laughed Pappy, winking at his son. "I've cleared the path to many a lassie with a couple o' good cases of the hungries!"

"You make other guys go away 'hungry' so you can try an make time with girls? You wiley old coot!" Logan snorted.

"Aye, back when I was younger. I only got one or maybe two good 'pushes' at a time anymore." said Angus.

"'Pushes'? Is that what you call 'what you do'?" inquired Xavier.

"Yeah, I guess it is. That's what it feels like, in me noggin." He replied. "Ready to try, Xavier?"

"Yes, ready, please…" smiled Xavier.

Angus closed his eyes. His brow wrinkled a bit, and he pursed his lips like he was whistling softly.

Xavier felt it like he had yesterday; a subtle gnawing at his stomach, a light touch in his brain. Quickly, his hunger climbed, becoming a ravenous want. He needed food. NOW.

His hunger was becoming a monster, he needed food now, desperately. Charles spied the bag of pretzels on the table, and he pounced on it, as much as an older man in a wheelchair can 'pounce'. He began stuffing the snacks in his mouth as fast as he could, devouring them. They were wonderful, the best tasting, most satisfying pretzels ever. He continued gobbling, content.

"Professor! Whoa, now, yer gonna choke sir, here, gimme those…" Mally grabbed for the bag, pulling it away.

"NO!" Charles shouted, crumbs flying everywhere.

Just like that, the hunger was gone. Angus opened his eyes. Logan sat looking at Xavier with an amused look on his face. Mally sat bewildered, clutching a bag of pretzels.

"Jeeze, Professor, it just some pretzels…" Mally stammered.

"I am _sorry_ Mallory… I have never been that… hungry before." said Xavier.

"That was the 'full power', Xavier," Angus stated, "I can't do that again for about ten hours, else I'll get a banger of a noggin buster. Use ta could do that all day long, if I wanted. 'Round my sixties, the headaches started."

"Amazing…" sighed Xavier. "Any thing else that you can do, Angus?"

"Well…I can 'do it' to meself too. If I'm 'down', but need ta carry on, I can bring myself 'back up'." Angus stated. "I can do it to a group, but not nearly as strong. Oh, and, I think it prolonged me years, best as I can tell."

Xavier stared at him. "You think your living longer? How so?"

"Well, the blue Beastie is not the first doctor to tell me I have the body of a 'younger man'. It's happened ever since my forties; they all say it. If I hadn't hurt my hip on the docks, I'd say it'd be a fair bet I could run a mile or two. I still do me calisthenics in the mornings, best I can." admitted Angus.

"Heya, I be the first to admit, I never 'took care' of meself. 'Lassies, lagers, and louts' was my creedo forever. I should not be feeling this good at _eighty-one_ years young, and that's the facts."

"I guess it's too close for people to notice." said Logan. "You do get about like a fifty or sixty year old, but then you don't exactly look eighty-one either."

"It's… quite possible, Logan." said Xavier. "Anything is possible, for we just don't know the facts on Angus' 'condition' yet. Nor Mallory's."

"I might live longer too?" wondered Mally. "Crikey, this is getting' ridiculous."

He turned to Logan. "If I sprout a kangaroo tail, just do me a favor and take me down, 'kay?"

Logan smirked. "Nobody wants to live forever, eh bub?"

"Angus, what became of your cousin, Jon O'Bryanson?" Xavier asked.

"M.I.A." Angus replied. "A week or so after the incident, he was transferred to the front. Within a month, he disappeared, never ta be heard from again. Not too many folks missed him." Angus frowned. "Dr. Sesex-Nicol passed on in the sixties after living a 'regular' life."

"Hmm. Interesting." Xavier commented. "Mally, from now on, please work with your Father in the early afternoons. If that's OK with you, Angus?"

Angus nodded, and the Professor continued.

"Help Mally with his talent, try the best you can to show him how to 'push', and how _not to_ 'push'."

"Will do, Gohv. I'll get him trained up right." Pappy stated.

"Pappy?" Mally asked, "Did you ever… 'push' me Mommy?"

"Heavens no, boy, I dint have ta. Your mother and I were in love lad. Love is stronger by far than any 'push'." Pappy claimed. "Besides, I don't think it woulda had any effect. We already 'wanted' each other, in love an all."

"Right, that makes sense…what about me? Did ya ever 'push' me?" Mally wondered.

"_Only when ye deserved it!"_ cried Pappy, smiling. 'No lad, I haven't. Never saw any reason ta."

Mally smiled. "Thanks, Pappy. I won't ever 'push' you either."

"Well, it is getting late." The Professor said, looking at the wall clock "Mallory, if your new talent brings up any questions, any at all, please do not hesitate to ask me."

"Right, I better walk the rounds, make sure all the lil rats are in bed…" growled Logan, getting up. "Like you, Hoppy. Get in bed, capeesh?" he said to Mally.

Rolling his eyes, Mally looked to the Professor. "Hey Professor, how 'bout if I 'push' Mr. Logan a few times. Ya know, a little 'attitude adjustment'. Whattdaya think?"

Xavier smiled. "It's something to think on, Mallory."

Logan squinted, shook his head, and walked out, Pappy giggling like a schoolboy.

_**the end**_

_**Chapter 3 – Something wicked…**_


	3. Something wicked

**Howdy ya'll. I'll warn ya right off: this one is lemony fresh. Enjoy! THANKS!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 – Something wicked… _**

**_Saturday Night, The Institute, Late Evening _**

A tall boy walked silently down the girl's dorm hall, clad in just his kilt. In his arms was a slumbering red headed girl dressed in a tank top and soccer shorts, her unconscious hand dreamily playing through the short thick fur on his chest.

Mally looked down at Rahne. 'Poor dingo… she zonked out during the end the movie we was watchin'. Sure is cute when she's snoozin' though…' he thought, smiling.

Earlier that day, some of the students started a pick-up game of baseball. Due to a lack of players, the teams had been picked 'unevenly'; with Rahne in her wolf form playing the entire outfield for one team. Her canine speed and agility helped her, but all the running had wore her out.

He reached Rahne's bedroom door. Shifting the girl in his arms gently, he reached down to turn the knob, pushing the portal open with his foot. Inside, Rahne's room was neat as usual. Mally placed her down on one side of her bed, and turned down the blankets on the other side. He picked the little girl up again, placing her on the soft sheets, pulling the top sheet up over her body. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her, running a finger lightly down her rosy cheek, grinning.

Mally thought back to earlier that week, when he had told Rahne of his new 'power', and how it may have affected their relationship. The bright-eyed Scottish girl had thought it over for a second.

"Doesn't matter, rabbit," she had said, "I liked ye the first time I saw ye, and ye dint know I existed yet." She smirked at him. "Can't git rid of me that way, ya big goon!" she laughed, hugging him.

Mally smiled at the memory. Sighing happily, he leaned down to kiss his sleeping girlfriend good night. He planted a chaste kiss on her pink lips, not wanting to wake her.

"mmmm…" she moaned softly. Her lips parted, and she took his bottom lip in, nibbling softly. Her hand reached up to the back of his neck, pulling him down into the kiss, her other hand pushing at his waist, her legs curling around his torso, until their bodies were 'in the position'.

Mally smiled inside, returning the kiss as it deepened, 'letting' his body be moved by his girl. He broke the kiss, looking down at Rahne, her eyes still closed, a secret smile on her face.

"You faker…" he kidded, nuzzling into her neck, panting little baby kisses there.

"Nah… if anybody asks, I'll say ye 'pushed' me ta sleep so ye could get me up here ta take advantage of my poor, frail body…" she pouted, eyes still shut.

Mally's body stiffened, his head rising. She felt him tense up on top of her.

"Just foolin', ya silly rabbit…" she smiled, opening her eyes, looking up into his. "Now gimme another smootchie before I 'push' ye out me window…"

"Dang dingo…" He groaned. "Quit pullin' my leg like that. Ya know this whole 'empathy' bit gives me the creeps…"

"Oh, get over it, man o'mine," Rahne quipped, "besides, I don't think ye have ever 'pushed' me, nor will ya ever have to. Especially not fer our… _times_ together."

"I dunno, dingo, if I made you feel how _I'm feelin'_ right now, we'd be in trouble gal." He answered, nuzzling her neck again.

"Ya think?" she purred, tilting her head to let him kiss all over her neck. "I don't think ye could make me feel any more randy than I already do…"

She let a hand stray down Mally's side, loving the texture of the soft fur on his body. Mally shuddered at the touch, a very slight grunt escaping his lips. He lifted his head up, which caused his lower body to press into Rahne. His excitement was obvious.

"You better watch it, sheila. Logan'll be walking the halls in a couple of hours. If he smells us getting' 'funky', he'll kill me…" Mally stated, frowning.

"He isn't gonna smell anything Mally; besides I don't think it would take us a couple hours to…" she replied, a 'wicked' grin widening.

"To what?" Mally wondered. "For us to what, dingo?"

Rahne looked Mally in the eye. "I don't know _what _Mally… but I do have an idea. Come with me…"

She squirmed out from under Mally, getting out of bed.

"Come on, rabbit, follow me…" she said, heading to the bathroom door.

Mally followed, wondering what was up. They entered the bath, Rahne locking the door behind her. She then locked the bathroom door that led to the hall, and also the door that led into Jubes room, her 'next door neighbor'. She turned to face Mally in the dark.

"Ok, we're locked in the bathroom. That won't stop Logan; he'll just bust it down-" Mally stated, stopping abruptly as Rahne's hand covered his mouth.

"Get in the shower, Mally. If by some chance Logan does come by, I'll tell him I'm taking a shower, and I've got one of yer t-shirts in here ta sleep in after. He… won't ask about any other 'smells' if he thinks I'm alone, get it?" she smiled.

"I don't know, luv, it's still kinda risky…" Mally frowned.

"So, you don't want ta take a shower with me…?" she replied, suggestively batting her eyes.

"Right, then…" Mally quickly stated, moving to turn on the shower. As the steam started to roll out of the tub, he turned to her.

"I… uh, gotta take my kilt off…" he mumbled, looking at Rahne with a goofy grin.

She grinned. "So…?" she asked, beginning to giggle shyly.

"Yeah…well, at least turn out the lights, OK?" Mally asked.

Rahne reached over and flipped the light switch. Mally, his eyes being good in the dark, could still she her plainly, standing in front of him. He didn't know how well she could see in the dark.

'Oh well…' he thought, unlacing his kilt, letting it drop. He was left with nothing on but his boxers. He paused, his thumb in the waistband of his drawers. He could feel heat rising to his face; his breath quickened.

Sliding his underwear down quickly, he turned and jumped into the shower, pulling the curtain halfway closed.

Rahne had to lean against the counter; she was laughing hard, albeit quietly.

"You are too cute, laddie…" she giggled.

"Right, right…" Mally smirked. "Well, what are ya waitin' for girl? Git in here…" he said ducking behind the curtain.

Mally stood under the falling water, waiting. 'Well, apparently dingo can see well enough in the dark…' he mused.

Rahne stood outside the tub. Her grin faltered somewhat.

'Well, lass, ye got yerself in here, like ya wanted…' she thought, biting her lip.

Mally spoke from behind the shower curtain. "Ya comin' Rahne? …we…can stop if ya want…"

"No…" she replied. "I want this Mally. Be right there…"

She pulled off her tank top, followed by her bra. Then she shimmied out of her shorts, standing there in her panties. She turned around to the mirror, looking at herself.

'Jest remember ta keep yer wits about ya, lassie. Now go, he's waiting for ye…'

Turning, she lowered her bikinis to the ground. Nodding, she started to the tub.

_**SaturdayNight, NYC, outside the Parkers Apartment**_

'Seems like the Parker girls are alright…' thought Logan. He had come to the city to check in on MJ and Aunt May as he promised Peter. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing the Institute. Ororo picked up, saying hello.

"Hey 'Ro. I'm almost finished up here in the city. I just wanted to let ya'll know I'll be back in about an hour and a half; I wanna run the streets a bit, ya know, maybe help Webs out or sumthin'." He said, telling a 'white lie' to cover Peter's identity, which was still a secret to Ororo. "All the rugrats OK?"

"Yes, Logan, they are fine. Any trouble in the city tonight?" Ororo asked.

Logan smirked. "Hopefully. I gotta 'itch' I need to scratch…"

Ororo smiled on the other end of the connection. She knew Logan was referring to his fondness for scuffles, but decided to play him along.

"Why, Logan, I don't think the females of New York city are ready for a _feral mutant hunter_ to be unleashed upon them. Do you have any protection?" she asked.

"Uh…well, ah I wasn't talkin' about that, 'Ro, ya see-" he stammered.

"I know exactly what you were _talking_ about, Logan…" she replied. "What did you think I meant?"

"Uh, nothin'. Ferget it, doll. I'll see ya after a while." Logan quickly ended the call.

Back at the Institute, Ororo giggled.

'That was so mean…' she thought, smiling. 'I shall have to do something nice for him to make up for it…'

_**Back at The Institute**_

Mally watched as one lean leg slowly stepped into the tub. He knew very well what would follow. He spun about, sticking his face under the shower head.

Rahne stepped into the shower. She saw Mally, turned around, his head in the shower streams. She smiled to herself. She was nervous as hell, but maybe not as nervous as Mally. That made her feel better.

"Rabbit…" she breathed, reaching out to touch his waist. She studied his bottom like there was going to be a test.

When her hand touched him, he turned around fast, facing her, his eyes scrunched shut. He shook his head lightly.

Rahne smiled again. "…silly rabbit, open up yer eyes…" she toned. She placed her other hand on his waist, moving towards him. She was trying not to look _down_, but failing.

"Oh my God, it's moving…" she whispered, wonder in her voice.

Mally looked her right in the eye. "What's moving? What are you talkin' about…" he noticed she kept glancing towards his unit, which was… changing. He smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah, he does that…when he's… happy…" he stammered, trying to explain.

"I know that, silly." Rahne said. "I jest ain't never… seen…"

She stopped, looking up at Mally. "It's ok…I like it." She smiled.

Mally smiled back at her, his brain relaxing somewhat. "Ah, thanks…ah, well, so…?" he mumbled, unsure of what to do next.

"Mally, you've yet ta look at me… do you not …like me?" Rahne smirked, stepping back from him so he could look.

He looked. My, yes, he looked. Gawked. Drooled. Stared.

"Do ye want me ta turn about for ya?" she asked, slowly turning.

Mally leaned up against the ceramic wall, his knees weak. Amid all the water and steam, his mouth grew dry as the desert.

There was a sprinkling of moonlight coming through the small round window above the shower. It reflected off of her ivory skin, making Rahne glow like a pixie. Water ran down her petite body, running in rivulets, covering every inch of her form. Her hair got damp, and she reached up to slick it back, the feminine movement causing Mally's breath to catch. In 'slow-motion', a sole droplet of water ran down between her shoulder and neck, over her breast, then fell off the tip of her nipple, and he watched it fall all the way to the tub floor.

"Well…?" she asked, slight smile on her face.

"Well. You're…it's like I never saw anything before. Like I've been blind. Just like heaven." Mally whispered. "Thank you. I mean it Rahne, thank you."

She beamed at him. "Thank ye, rabbit…" she said, moving close to him again.

"Careful, luv…" Mally said, motioning 'down', as she put her arms around him.

"I'm not gonna hurt ye boy…" Rahne giggled.

"No, dingo, not that. If you touch it right now…ah, somethin' might…happen." Mally shyly admitted. "Just the sight of… you is drivin' me bonzer."

Rahne smiled wider. "Even with just a hug?" she said, moving in.

Mally quickly reached down, adjusting everything 'upwards' as Rahne came into contact. He then put his arms around her, pulling her in close. "Can we just stay like this for a minute, luv?"

"Sure, rabbit…" she sighed. "We can stay like this forever…"

"Fine by me," Mally replied, his hand beginning to stroke the middle of her back, going lower and lower each time.

She looked up to him pulling him down to her. They began to kiss, lightly at first, tongues touching, teeth nibbling. Mally instinctively dropped one hand to Rahne's backside, the other rising to hold the back of her neck. Rahne pushed her body into Mally's, pulling with her arms, hands on that spot that isn't yet ass, and not really hips either. She could feel his manhood pressed against her abdomen. Every so often it twitched, the motion bellowing the fire she could feel kindling in her. She wrapped one small leg around one of Mally's, pulling and pushing them ever closer.

Mally took his hand from her butt and moved up, coming to rest on her breast. He began to knead slowly, softly, catching the nipple in the cleft of two fingers, lightly pinching.

Rahne immediately raised the intensity of the kiss they shared. She began to 'ride' Mally's leg, moving evenly, up and down, pushing her self down onto his thigh. His member was caught between them, the movement affecting it also. In-between kisses, she would make this little feminine humming sound; a warm gasp escaping her lips.

Mally had to stop for a second. He stopped kissing, and pulled her close to stop the motion of her stomach rubbing him. She looked up at him, a questioning disappointed look on her pretty face.

"No worries, luv, just gotta hold it for a bit…" he breathed, smiling.

"No ye don't," Rahne pouted, smiling wistfully, "if something… happens, let it. I don't mind, rabbit."

"Crikey, yer a little vixen, aren't ya?" Mally teased.

"Mally!" chided Rahne. "I am not a 'vixen'. I just have… wanted this, these feelings, for so long now. Even before you came. I just had no one to share them with. Now I do. You. I love you."

She grabbed a handful of dreads in her hand and pulled him back down to kiss, stifling his response. She resumed her grinding, stepping the movement and pressure up a notch.

Mally placed his hands on her small waist, adding his strength to the motions. Rahne took one of his hands, and placed in back on her breast, encouraging him to toy with them.

Suddenly the pressure, motion, and the texture of the fur on Mally's thigh became incredible for the little redhead. She arched her back, thrusting her pelvis down into his leg, her head thrown back, biting her bottom lip to keep quiet. Mally gasped as contact was removed from his member. He watched as Rahne seemed to convulse, like she was having a fit, yet Mally could see she was in no pain. Her breasts moved up and down, riding the panting of her body. He watched hypnotically as she slowly calmed, then fell forward into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tight.

"Oh, Mally, that was… mmmmm…" she sighed.

'What did _I do_?' he thought.

"…ah good. So you feel OK then?" he asked.

Rahne looked up, her face still flushed. "Yes, silly rabbit, I feel wonderful. You feel wonderful. I say it again; I do love ye, Mally."

"OK, right then. Glad… I could help!" he smirked. "I love ya too, like crazy."

"You better…" she said, falling back into his arms. She looked 'down' again, noticing that Mally was still ready.

'Or just _ready_…' she thought, smiling. "Mally, did ye not… uh, it's still very… hard, ya know…"

"Ah yeah, I guess it is…" strained Mally. "That's ok dingo…"

"No. It. Is. Not." She stated, looking up at him. "Close yer eyes, rabbit."

"Rahne, it's ok…" Mally stammered.

"No, it's not. Now close yer eyes…" Rahne put her hand over his eyes until she felt them close.

She took her hand away, noticing Mally's stoic look. She smiled, reaching down to clasp her hand around him lightly. His body jumped at the touch, a sharp intake of breath the only sound. She slowly began to caress him, back and forth, lightly skimming his softest skin. Mally's head tilted back, and he pushed forward a bit. Rahne placed her free hand above the other, mimicking the stroke. Mally began to grunt slightly, in time with the beat Rahne created. His eyes creased shut.

"Rahne… oh my god…you have to…" he moaned.

"It's OK, Mally. Let go…" she replied, "…for me."

Mally couldn't handle any more. He through his head way back, rocking his hips to and fro. With one final release, he climaxed, his shoulders slamming into the wall behind him, his hands reaching down to hers, holding them fast.

"Just stay still for a sec…" he moaned.

Rahne smiled. "Whatever you say, rabbit. Does it… feel good?"

Mally's eyes popped open. "Does it…? Well, gee, luv, I done that before ya know, to myself an all…" he grinned shyly. "Compared with that, on a scale of one to ten, I'd rate what just happened as, oh, around ten gazillion."

Rahne giggled, pressing her face into his chest. "Good. I really wanted you to feel… as good as I do."

"Well, I damn sure do." Said Mally, grabbing her in a great big squeeze. "I damn sure do, luv."

_**Much later, the Institute**_

Logan stepped into the kitchen. He had found some petty criminals in NYC, stealing cars. He had followed the thieves back to the chop shop. He scared the gang well enough; he figured they wouldn't be stealing cars again anytime soon. At least, not in NYC.

He was a bit hungry, so he headed to the fridge to get something. When he opened the door, there was a plate of thick sandwiches with an envelope reading 'LOGAN' taped to it.

He opened the letter, pulling out a note.

'_I hope the city survived. Enjoy. O.'_

Logan smirked, grabbing a sandwich half, and dug in.

"…_this is_ _friggin' delicious_…" he thought, smiling.

_**the end**_

**_Chapter 4 - After _**


	4. Aftermath

_Howdy friends! Well, now that the stories are caught up with each other, we can get down to bid'ness. Two conforntations were set up in 'X-Man is Australian for Mutant - ANNUAL # 1'. Here's one of them! I do so hope ya'll enjoy. THANKS!_

_P.S. check out my hombre _Bubba Hyde's _story _'Crusade'. _It's a pretty good read for any Rahne lovers._

_**Chapter 4 – Aftermath**_

**_Sunday Night, The Institute_**

The mutant students gathered near the big furry Beast, huddling quietly outside in the stable yard of the Institute. The Beast wore a mask of calmness.

"Children, listen, please. Your protection is of the utmost importance." He said, turning to Jean. "Jean, I want you to gather the younger students and head directly for the maintenance tunnel in the grove behind the stable. You can reach the Danger Room from there. Everyone fourteen years of age and under, go with Jean."

"I will _stay with you_." Scout firmly stated.

"Scout, I want you with Jean. Please." Beast commanded.

"I can _help you_! I have the needed training! You _know_ this to be true!" Scout whined.

"I know you are a capable warrior, Scout." Dr. McCoy smiled at the girl. "That is _why_ I want you with Jean. No objections, please, my child."

Scouts face got dark, but she nodded curtly at her mentor.

"Angus, I want you with Jean also. Watch over master James." Beast continued.

"Under _MY_ protection, sir!" saluted Pappy.

Jean telekinetically lifted Jamie from Mally's arms, placing him onto a mental 'stretcher', and floated him between Pappy and herself. Jamie was silent, but his eyes squeezed tightly with the movement.

"Come on everybody, let's go. No stragglers, and stay together. Everyone knows where the tunnel entrance is right?" Jean stated.

The younger students; Paige, Freddie, Theresa, and Scout nodded.

"Follow me…" she finished, heading behind the stables. The youths, Pappy, and a floating Jamie followed.

Scout stopped, turning to the Doctor. Her expression was grim.

He smiled at the girl, giving a wink.

The feral girls face ticked into a quick grin, and she turned to catch up with Jean's group.

Beast addressed the remaining teenagers.

"Form two groups; Shadowcat, take Jubilee and Iceman, and run the port perimeter. Clarice…er, Blink is the X-moniker you have chosen?"

The pink haired girl nodded.

"Fine. You and Wolfsbane accompany Rue and circle around the right side of the compound."

Beast turned to Forge. "Forge, I need you to remain here. Any communication from Jean, head to – _arrhg_!"

_!BOOM!_

A glowing orb of explosive energy smashed into the blue doctors back, the impact knocking him into Forge, and setting his fuzzy back aflame.

"Iceman!" Shadowcat screamed impulsively.

The Iceman was already on it. He thrust out his hand, covering the Beasts back with an icy frozen mist, snuffing the flames.

Shadowcat stepped to the tangled mutants, and used her power to pull Forge from under the lumbering blue giant.

"Spirits, what happened?…" wondered Forge, holding his noggin.

"What happened is _you got yer ass_ blown up, yo!" came a yell from the direction the explosive orb had come from.

The X-Men turned to see Toad, along with the rest of the Brotherhood kids. They all wore evil smirks, save Boom-Boom, who seemed forlorn, looking to the damage she had done to the Beast.

"Oh, crikey…" moaned Mally. "What the hell is up yer arse, Todd? Why's it gotta go like this?"

_**The grove behind the stables, the tunnel entrance**_

Jean's group reached the protruding manhole that lead down into the tunnels below the Institute.

"Fred, can you get the manhole cover off? It looks tight…" she asked the youngest student. She could feel how scared he was, and wanted to give him something to think about.

"Sure thing, Jeanie, no problem-o. Leave it to old Blobby!" Freddie piped, puffing up and moving to the chore. He wasn't aware that Jean, and most everyone else, knew he had a secret crush on the red headed telepath.

Jean smiled. "Thanks Fred. I knew you could do it."

She turned to Jamie. "Jamie, I'm going to turn you vertical, so I can lower you down the manhole. Are you doing OK?"

"Don't worry Jean, I'm alright. I can take it. It doesn't hurt that much anyways." Jamie wheezed.

Jean reached out and looked under the boy's pajama top. A purple-black bruise was already forming on the right side of the boy's torso. She winced.

"It's nothing, I swear…" Jamie grimaced, trying to pull his shirt down.

"The lad must have a bit of Scots in him, troopin' on like such. Proud of ye lad." Pappy said to Jamie. He looked at Jean, giving her a wink.

He looked down at the young mutant, his wrinkled brow furrowing. His lips pursed as he breathed out slowly.

Jamie's eyes got dreamy and droopy, and a goofy smile ran along his mug.

Jean looked up at Pappy. "What did you do? I mean…ah, what _feeling _was that?"

"Satisfaction… err, of the _best _kind, lassie. No man feels pain when that's runnin' through is veins." smiled Pappy. "Don't fret lassie, he don't know what he's feelin' other than feelin' preetty dang good. Now let's go below, shall we?"

"Smart, Pappy. Now hold him steady while I tilt him upwards…" Jean asked.

Scout was standing in the back of the group, all her senses alert. Suddenly, she heard a yell of pain, back at the stables. No one else heard it; it was to far beyond their range of hearing. She looked at Jean, to see if she had sensed it, but she was busy with Jamie.

'That was Dr. McCoy. I _knew_ he would need me.' Scout thought desperately.

"Jean, someone is near us, back towards the stables. I need to go check." She lied. Jean and the Professor had a tough time with her mind, if she wanted them to, just like her brother Logan. She hoped Jean wouldn't catch her.

Jean frowned. "Who is it? I don't sense anyone."

"I don't know positively. I should run a loop, and make sure they don't follow us down into the tunnel." Scout said, emotionless.

Jean looked at the girl. 'No emotion, on her face, or her mind. She is in 'X23' mode. I couldn't stop her if I wanted.'

Jean gave in. "OK. Search for ten minutes. If you with _your talents_ can't find anyone, come back here and catch up with the group. No longer than ten minutes. And Scout…" Jean met her eye, "please _do not hurt_ anyone you find too badly. _Understand_?"

"Yes. Ten minutes. I will use… restraint."

Scout sprang off, bounding through the grove towards the stable yard.

Her hand claws were out, ready.

'I will find and destroy the person who hurt _my_ Dr. McCoy, _then _I will show restraint.' She thought, her mind growling.

**_Back at the Stables_**

Shadowcat surveyed the yard. She was the 'highest ranking' X-Man, and she knew she had to do something.

Wolfsbane was already in were-wolf form, and Iceman had gone to full frozen mode, his PJ's disappearing into the ice. Blink stood next to Rue, her hands holding strangely glowing pink spikes. Rue was staring at Todd, hard. Jubilee's hands were sparking, the lights playing evilly on her dark eyes.

Forge was very groggy, but could walk. Beast was still unconscious, his back blackened. Dark blue blisters were popping out of the uncovered skin.

"I'm taking Forge and Beast into the stables…" she stated, taking and intangible Beast over her small shoulder.

She looked to Jubilee. "Jubilee, take the team. Defense, not offense…"

"Right!" piped Jubilee. "But if we can take them down while 'defending', gee, that'd be just fine."

She shot off a round of flares into the sky, lighting up the area.

"And _you,_ little miss Smith, are first on my _shit _list…" she snarled, pointing at Boom-Boom.

"You X-Jerks don't know us anymore. Did you miss us at school?" Toad smirked, stepping up. "We got training, better training than that hairy goon Logan gives yous guys, yo."

"How'd ya like the remodeling we did on your freak school?" Avalanche bragged smugly.

"Too right…" giggled Pyro, "we shoulda brung some marshmallows to roast."

"Shut yer trap, drongo! Ya knocked down my _home_! Best one I've had in years!" shouted Mally. He pointed at Boom-Boom. "And you hurt my friend Dr. McCoy, blondie. Ya so lucky I don't hit sheilas…"

"_OH, BUT I DO_!" came a bloodcurdling cry from around the stables. X23 came blazing into the yard, her pajamas shredded from running through the woods. She headed straight for Boom-Boom.

"Myfriend Mally says _you _hurt _my Dr. McCoy_! **_AYEEEEEEEE_**!" she launched herself at the blonde girl.

"Who the hell are you, yo?" Toad yelled.

"Looks like they turned Logan into a girl…" Avalanche breathed, not believing.

Boom-Boom charged up a bomb, but didn't have time to throw it. Two bone claws rammed through her right shoulder, bloody points poking out the back.

Boom-Boom screamed, falling down to the ground. "Stop It! I didn't mean too!" she wailed.

X23 startled her, one hand grabbing her throat, the other arm rearing back to smash her face, claws out.

Boom-Boom looked up into the eyes of Death, and fainted.

Suddenly X23 was thrust off the girlby a hex bolt. Her small body began to press itself into the turf, crushing into the dirt. She looked to her left.

Scarlet Witch and Lourd stood, hands out. Scarlet Witch looked from X23 to Boom-Boom, anger in her eyes.

"You killed her! I think you _KILLED_ her!" she turned to Lourd. "Crush her…"

"Gladly, mon ami…" responded Lourd, very smug. She increased her power, forcing X23 down harder.

Rue looked at Jubilee. "Can you set up some 'cover fire'? I changed my mind about hittin' sheilas…"

Jubliee raised her hands into the air. Strobes shot all around the Witch and Lourd, causing them to cover their eyes. The pressure was released on X23, but her body would take a minute to recover.

Rue jumped forward, covering the space easily. Lourd's hand left her eyes just in time for her face to catch a kangaroo kick. Rue had held back some, but not much. Lourd was stunned, and fell to the ground, eyes rolling.

"Pretty tough, chica." grunted Rue. He made to reach down and tap her again, with a punch. He noticed a shadow growing larger on the ground around him. He looked up.

Toad came crashing down on him, hard. Toads foot rammed Rue's shoulder, and it dislocated audibly. Toad spat a wad of goo at Rue's head, covering one eye completely.

"Paybacks a _bitch_, yo?" Toad laughed. Rue groaned, trying to get up.

Wailing sirens could be heard now, coming from town. Wolfsbane howled in union with them, charging towards Toad. She was met after a few steps by a whirling Quicksilver, causing her to be caught up in his artificial dust devil, winds at tornado speeds. He stopped abruptly, and Wolfsbane fell to the ground. Within seconds, he delivered twenty hard kicks to her midsection, only stopping when Blink threw a spike at him. It seemed to throw his timing off more than hurt him.

"**_QUIT HURTING MY FRIENDS!_**" came a shout, the young male voice cracking, almost comically. One and all turned to look.

Iceman was standing back, shining. His ice body had almost _doubled_ in size. Spikes mimicking his hairdo stood up on his head. He did not look happy. His hands shot out, streams of liquid ice shooting out of each individual finger. The ice seemed to bend mid-flight, going where he wanted it to. He covered each of the Brotherhood kids with thick folds of ice, save Boom-Boom. The ice around her prone body simply covered her hands and formed an ice 'bandage' on her shoulder. The blonde girlseyes fluttered open for a second, then shut.

Everyone grew quiet, staring at Iceman. Steam rolled off his body, his icy features twitching with exhaustion.

"Guys… I _think_ I did a little too much…" Iceman gasped, then crumbled to the ground, reverting to 'human' form.

"Now, I finish my objective…" grunted X23, and before anyone could worry about Iceman, she started moving over to Boom-Boom's body.

"No Scout, you can't…" Rue stated, holding his shoulder.

"Don't try and stop me Mallory…" X23 growled.

"I _WILL_ try an stop you Scout. You can't kill her, it ain't right. And Dr. McCoy will be ok. Just take it easy…"

Rue saw that Scout was still 'X23'. He thought about calm things and tried to push the feral girl.

She still advanced on Boom-Boom.

"Scout, Dr. McCoy is _in the barn, and he wants you right now_…" Rue said, his face straining with the effort of a 'push'. A massive headache was forming in his skull.

Weather by 'push' or not, Scout looked at him, then to the barn. She ran wildly towards it disappearing inside the doors.

"C-c-c-christ, what is this, Little House on the freakin' Prairie?" Toad chattered. "'Lanche, shake us outta here…"

Avalanche's eyes rolled back, and the ground beneath them began to shake. The ice entrapping the Brotherhood began to crumble, and footing for the X-Men was impossible. The moving earth pushed the X-Men into a pit, which Avalanche had opened.

"Let's get the hell outta here, yo…" Toad said, kicking chunks of ice away from himself.

"What about Tabby?" Quicksilver asked, a silver eyebrow arched.

"Leave her. The _cops_ are _coming, can't you hear_?" Scarlet Witch said, scared.

Lourd just nodded, shooting eye daggars down at Rue.

"Yeah, she was too soft anyways. Let's go! I'm surprised she knocked the Beast on his ass." Toad said, springing off. The Brotherhood followed him into the darkness.

"Crikey, should we follow them?" Rue wondered, his arm hanging limply.

"No." Jubilee stated. "We need to get back with the others, and meet up with Jean. We're hurt, and we don't need to mess with the police either. Professor X will sort things out later."

The X-Men climbed out of the shallow pit, and limped back to the barn. Jubilee scooped Tabby up in a fireman's carry. "We better take her too. Scout cut her pretty good."

Mally reached down to help a groggy Bobby up, and let the blond boy lean on him to walk.

"So tired, Mal… and I'm _cold_…" Bobby whispered. "I don't _do_ cold…"

"S'ok, Bob-o, we'll all get fixed up in a bit. Hang in there." Mally smiled. "I dint know you could do all that…"

"Me either…" moaned Bobby. "I just got… pissed."

"I didn't help enough…" Clarice said quietly, helping Jubilee with Tabitha.

"Saved my skin, lass, and thanks. That wee queer can kick real fast." Rahne stated. "What was that thing you threw, anyhows?"

"Just… something I can do…" Clarice whispered, looking down. "I don't like to fight, but it keeps happeningaround me…"

"Let's just get down below, gang…" Mally said, "We can discuss power limits and feelings later, when we feel better.

Mally held the barn door for Jubes and Clarice, and Bobby was able to walk in under his own power.

Rahne stopped by Mally. "How's yer arm, rabbit?" she asked, touching it lightly.

"S'ok, it'll pop back in, I guess. Hows yer ribs? Did that little speed freak hurt you?" Mally wondered.

"Nah, he's quick, but he ain't to powerful. I'm jest right." She smiled wearily.

"Right. I wish we could all just be friends, or at least not enemies…" Mally sighed.

"I know luv, we all do…" Rahne mused, "We all do…"

**_end_**

**_Chapter 5 - Back to NYC! How is the fight downtown going to turn out? Has everybody guessed what Spidey is wearing? Of course you have, but this ain't Stan the Man's Venom... it's very different... THANKS!_**


End file.
